


When one door closes

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Seven years after the war Hermione has ended her marriage with Ron and is working in one of her mum's friend's bookshops when Draco Malfoy comes in to get a book. They reconcile their old differences and build a relationship. Rated M for Later Chapters





	1. Doors left ajar

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to SandraSempra for betaing most of this and for making the opening graphic!!! This will be a chapter fic and was written for a Platform ❾¾ OS contest, the prompt was post war. Winner of Best Romance and Most Creative Use of the Post War Prompt. There will be aesthetics made for every chapter after the first!!! It is rated M for later chapters.

Hermione Granger had become quite used to the press following her around since the war, what she wasn't used to was them shouting at her asking why her marriage had imploded only seven years after it began.

 

Ronald had rushed into things after the battle had ended and had been trying to bring something cheerful into his family's life after Fred’s death, convincing Hermione into marriage straight away. She should have known rushing into things wasn't the right move to make, and that the result would end badly.

 

But she went along with it and had been happy up until the day she found her parents. Ron didn't want her to have anything to do with them, proclaiming she was apart of _his_ family now and she didn't need anyone else. It had shocked her to no end, never seeming like he would be the controlling type, but you never truly know someone until they show their true colours.

 

Now she was struggling to keep afloat and she wasn't sure what she was going to do. She had moved back in with her parents, working in a bookstore because she couldn't fathom going to the same training sessions as her ex husband.

 

She was currently at work, sitting in one of the back corners reading Cinderella, thankful her boss allowed her to pass the time by reading. as long as there were no customers in the store. He was a friend of her mother’s and father’s, and had offered the job to her until she could return to training. She would stay for only a few months, avoiding the idea she could and may run into Ron at the ministry.

 

It had been quiet for hours in the store, and was almost closing time when the front bell sounded to alert her someone had walked in. She marked her place so she could come back to her book later, stood up and walked through the store until she saw the back of a man with platinum blond hair, wearing jeans of pure sin.

 

She cleared her throat. “Can I help you, sir?”  

 

He turned and her mouth went agape as she took in the man standing in front of her, looking like he had stepped straight out of a GQ magazine. He was wearing muggle clothes and was wearing them _quite_ well.

 

“Granger? Is that really you? I thought you would be working at the Ministry by now?”

 

She looked down at her toes, examining the floor a moment before looking up at him through long lashes. “I was meant to be, but after everything, myself and Ron found ourselves in the same training class and I couldn't stay there in anymore.”

 

“Oh that's right I forgot you and the Weasel had split.  I haven't really been following the news lately,” he said cooly.

 

She gave him a look and said, “Really Malfoy? Resorting to childhood names?”

 

“I suppose that is a childhood name, but it sticks you know? We weren't exactly close to each other.  We were on opposite sides of the war if you remember, and didn't exactly have much of a chance to reconcile.” His words were smooth as he spoke.

 

“That's right, you and your parents disappeared until the trial was called. I was a witness if you recall, shocking the Ministry when I said you didn't deserve to go to Azkaban.” She said, using his own smooth tone in response.

 

Draco smirked. “I never got the chance to thank you for that, by the way. You saved me a great deal of torment and allowed a second chance to make my life better.”

 

“And what is it you have you done to make your life _better_?” She asked him, folding her arms over her chest.

 

“I'm actually about to finish healer training I started about four years ago.  Before that, I helped build an orphanage for people like my little cousin.”

 

She expected him to brag, but he sounded slightly modest, if humbled, by all he had done since the war.

 

“What have you done with yourself Granger? Besides marrying the Weasel?” He said, mimicking her stance with crossed arms.

 

Hermione’s brows shot up, not expecting him to inquire about her life now.  She hesitated briefly, biting her lip.

 

“Well, I was an apprentice to become a magical lawyer, planning to help fight for werewolves rights. In honour of Remus. He was a good man and had a big impact on me.”

 

“I was quite sorry to hear I would never get to know my cousin and her family.  I had reached out to my Aunt and cousin Teddy, but it's not the same hearing all of these stories of Tonks when I never had the opportunity to really get to know her.” His expression softened as he looked down, examining the divots in the floor.

 

“She was a good woman.  She helped me out a lot when I was about to start my fifth year and sixth years. It was comforting to know she would be there to protect me in fights. She just seemed to always have my back.”She said, appearing as though to be lost in the memory of her fallen friend.    
  
Draco studied Hermione's face: she was relaxed, almost peaceful, and he felt a smile tug at the side of his lips.  "She sounded like a person I would have loved to have in my life now.”

 

“Tonks was certainly someone to be around when you needed a laugh or someone to protect you.”

 

He nodded, contemplating her words.  “So, what are you doing now?”

 

“I'm about to close the shop. You're lucky you came in when you did!” She exclaimed.

 

“Oh, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have closed on time seeing as you had your nose in a book. If I hadn't come in, you would probably be here well into the night.  You should just thank me now for rescuing you.” Amusement flared his tone.

 

Hermione laughed and shook her head. “Rescued me? That's funny, I hardly see how you rescued me.”

 

“I surely _did_ rescue you from a night in this store. When you close, would you like to go get coffee with me? There's a nice little coffee shop up the road.” He flashed her a smirk.

 

“Sounds like a plan,” she replied. “Let me close the cash register out and we can go.”

 

Draco stood watching her count the muggle notes and couldn't help but notice how she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Before long, she had finished up and was headed to the door.  “Well, are we going?”

 

“Yes, let's go and have this coffee,” he gestured for her to go first and shut the door behind him.

 

The walk to the coffee shop was quiet, both preferring their own company.

 

Sitting down at a small table for two, Draco looked over the menu as the waitress came to take their order. “What would you like?”

 

“I’d like a vanilla latte with an extra shot of espresso in a mug, please?”

 

Hermione's eyes shot up and locked with his. “I’ll have the same, thanks.”

 

“So, I remember your parents had been sent away at the beginning of the war, how'd you return their memories and bring them back here?” Draco asked.

 

“I actually had help from a witch at St. Mungos. She was in Australia after the war and saw them, and instantly called me to tell me where they were. When I arrived she helped me return their memories through a number of complicated spells.”

 

“How did they react when they found out what you did?”

 

“They were angry and disappointed for the first year or two, but then started to understand the reasoning after they talked to the Weasleys.”

 

“Did they take long to bring you back to their house?”

 

“No, after they forgave me for what I had done they allowed me to move back in straight away.” Hermione’s eyes began to wander as she shifted uncomfortably.

 

“I’m sorry I brought it up, but I want to get to know you better.” He paused, regaining her focus before continuing in a soft tone.  “I want to reconcile and atone for what I did. You were one of the nicest people, and being your friend would be amazing.”

 

“Don't apologise, I don't mind.  I think friends _should_ have an understanding of one another's worst and best moments.” She gave a weak smile. “So, what did you do after your family ran from the battle? It was never truly mentioned in the trial.”

 

“I laid low for a while, then started my potion mastery under a guise. I soon figured out that wasn't what I wanted; that I wanted to help in a _different_ way. I stuck to my mastery though because then I could be a healer with the clearance to make any potion. I made it a point to learn the wolfsbane potion so if I ever came across someone that is afflicted, I could help them for free.”  

 

The waitress came over and placed their cups on the table. “Anything else I can get you while I'm here?”

 

“No, thank you, we are perfectly fine.” Draco’s eyes never left Hermione as he politely waved the waitress away.

 

Hermione went silent, looking down into her coffee cup, thinking about how different things were between them now: the tension of age was gone, they were conversing easily, and she couldn't help thinking how she would want to hang out with him again.

 

“What's going on in that brilliant head of yours?” His features softened and the sides of his mouth twitched to reveal a genuine _and handsome_ smile..

 

Without thinking or filtering her thoughts, she shot back, “I was just thinking how easy conversation is with you now, and was contemplating whether it would be too forward to ask you to hang out again. I could use another friend.”

 

“It wouldn't be too forward seeing how I was going to ask you to have coffee again tomorrow evening.”

 

“That sounds rather nice.”

 

“Great! Friends then.” his smile grew wider.

 

“Yes.. friends.”

 

Hermione briefly watched Draco's back as they left, then slowly walked to her parent's home; a smile faintly brushed upon her lips.  The walk wasn't far, and before she knew it she was heading to the front door, her mother waiting in its frame with a knowing grin spread across her features.

 

“Coffee with a good looking man at this hour? Absolutely _scandalous,_ ” she teased, crossing her arms over her chest with brows raised.

 

“How'd you know?”

 

“Sarah called as soon as you entered the cafe.  She mentioned your company being somewhat of the _devilishly handsome_ sort and that you two were there for over an hour. Planning to meet up again tomorrow, are we?” her mother’s eyes were swimming caperly..

 

“Small towns! I really don't like them, you know that, right?” Hermione shrugged.

 

“Yes, but I happen to like them for this _very_ reason. Now, come and tell me all about this handsome mystery man while I finish up with dinner.” The smile on her mother’s face could compare to that of a small child in a candy store.  Hermione rolled her eyes, breathing a laugh as she followed her mother to the kitchen.

 

“Mum…. he's _not_ a mystery man. Do you remember me telling you about Draco Malfoy?”

 

“Isn't he the one who used to bully you?”

 

“Yes, but he's … _changed_. Since the war he's been doing everything in his power to make up for his past.” her cheeks flushed as she spoke of him.  

 

Her dad took this opportunity to pop in. “If he hurts you in anyway, he will have to deal with _me_!”

 

“We are only friends, dad!. Well, trying to be friends. It's going to take a lot of work from both of us to get there.”

 

“Okay dear, be careful though.” Her father’s tone was defensive, but soft, knowing he was only looking out for her.

 

“Of course dad, now can we drop this and eat? I had a long day and want to have a nice bath before bed.”

 

They exchanged looks and nodded, her mother preparing the salad and chicken. They talked about the bookstore, the dentist business and touched a bit more about what Draco had done to repent.

 

Hermione went to bed that night thinking about how Draco had come back into her life.

 

**oOo**

 

Hermione had difficulty holding her focus at work the next day, waiting for the store to close so she could meet Draco. The night before had been the most riveting conversation she had been involved in for quite some time; his intelligence intrigued her, and they had a lot of similar opinions about things.

 

Customers had been commenting on her distraction periodically during her shift and she had apologised profusely, saying she had other things on her mind. She ensured them she would leave things at home that weren't work related from now on.

 

Aside from her countless apologies, the day was almost over, and she was sat back in her corner after her last customer had checked out. Book in hand, she found herself stuck on a page, reading the same paragraph repeatedly for almost an hour.

 

Glancing at the clock on the wall, she made to stand, aiming to close the store, and nearly jumped at the sound of the bell above the door. Disappointed, as this meant she was going to be late for her meeting with Draco, she stepped to the front of the shop to help with the new customer.

 

“Granger, any chance I can steal you away a few minutes early?” Draco walked towards her with a smile on his face and she breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Let me close the till off and I'll be right to leave.  Sorry, I should've thought to do it sooner.”

 

“It's okay, I'll glance through the book you've been so intrigued in the last two nights.”

 

She watched him curiously as he walked to her chair and pick up her book. No one, save for her parents, had ever been interested in her reading choices. Smiling to herself as she counted the till, she was glad she had said yes to being friends.

 

“I was thinking we should try a different coffee tonight, Granger. It's sort of a thing I do; I don't have the same selection two nights in a row.”

 

“What shall we try tonight, then?” Trying not to laugh as she counted the last of the notes.

 

“I was thinking an Italian blend tonight: it’s rich and has a nice bite to it,” He gave her a wink.

 

“We can't get that at the coffee shop here. Where do you propose we go, Mr. Malfoy?”

 

“Well, _Miss Granger,_ I believe there is a nice and new little Italian coffee shop in Diagon Alley we could try.” Draco held out his arm for her, escorting her to the apparation spot.

 

“Would you really be fine with being seen with me in the wizarding world?” Her brows were raised, and she troubled to keep the shock from her eyes.

 

“Yes, I would be perfectly fine with being seen with you.  It’s why I offered after all.”

 

“Okay then, let's do it.” Smiling up at Draco, she truly believed they were on their way to being good friends. He seemed to have really changed since the war, and if she introduced him to her family they would see it too.

She had lost so many friends over the years and didn't want to pass up a good friendship because he was on the _other side_.

 

“Before we apparate and are swarmed by the press, have lunch with me tomorrow. ”

 

“I'd be fine with Friday, it's my day off.”

 

“Okay, Friday it is,” then he apparated, holding onto her arm as they were both temporarily pulled into the darkness. It was as Draco predicted, for as soon as they were released and stepped into the alley, they were surrounded by reporters and people staring.

 

**oOo**

 

Draco had been planning the meeting in the bookstore for weeks, waiting until Hermione was alone so he could get her to agree to coffee. This was the first step in his plan.

 

He wanted to gain her trust, enough so she would become friends and hopefully want to build for a more deeper relationship.

 

He was currently in the Ministry, walking toward the exit after his yearly mental assessment to make sure he wasn't dabbling in Dark Magic again when he saw Potter, stepping out of the Floo.

 

He deliberately put himself in the Golden Boy’s path and stood his ground. Harry looked up from his phone when he bumped into Draco and scowled slightly before schooling his features.

 

“Potter.”

 

“ _Ferret_ ,” Harry responded with a hint of disdain in his voice.

 

“Really, Potter? Still calling me that ridiculous nickname? One that came about because of a _Death Eater_ no less. I didn't know you had it in you.” said Draco in a feigned shock expression.

 

“There's a lot of things that you _don't know_ , Malfoy.” Harry spat back.

 

“What's _that_ supposed to mean? Is that a threat from an auror that one day wants to lead the department? I could talk to someone and deal with this now if you like? I feel threatened.” His usual smirk took over his features.

 

“Of course it's not a threat. I have to go now, more important business to take care of.”

 

“Okay, _Wonder Boy_ , I'll say hello to Granger for you, shall I?” He turned his back to him, counting down in his head until Potter reacted.

 

“Ye… wait a second! Did you say Hermione? Why would _you_ see her before I do?”

 

“Oh… I'm meeting her for lunch right _now_ actually, then again after her shift for coffee this evening,” Draco curled his lips into a smirk.

 

“Stay away from her, Malfoy!” Harry warned, taking a step towards Draco.

 

“Oh, now I know _that_ was a threat.  But it’s not likely that I will, Potter.”

 


	2. Through one door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planned meetings and approvals!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Sandra Sempra for betaing this chapter all those months ago!!! One more chapter and then I have to start get cracking on writing the rest so I can get someone to beta! 
> 
> I’m pretty excited for this story this one started off as a simple OS that wasn’t going to go any further and Sandra said she wouldn’t let me stop until it was at least 10k looking at what I’ve got planned it’s going to get to that and so much more! Thank you so much Sandra for always encouraging me to go further with stories!!!

Draco enters the restaurant, perusing the tables, phone in hand.  He had received a text from Hermione that she was there and waiting. He knew she would be somewhere private so the press wouldn't bother them. 

 

A waitress came over to him, smile on her face. “Right this way, Mr. Malfoy, we've been waiting for you.” 

 

He followed the older woman to a small room off the back of the main dining space and saw a table for two with Hermione sitting, facing the door. 

 

This was a common thing with her, having her back to a wall, and he noticed she did this everywhere they went. His guess was that of a trust issue: something that had come up from being on the run all that time. He could only imagine as he, too, still had troubles. His troubles, however, were dealing with Death Eaters directly, not hiding from them. 

 

They weren't too bad, the Death Eaters.  For the most part, everyone kept their eyes down to avoid any unnecessary attention, otherwise someone would decide to fling a curse their way. Hermione had to  _ constantly _ worry someone was going to find her and hand her over directly into the fray. 

 

When he had seen them brought into the manor by the snatchers, his heart had fallen. He wasn't meant to have to rat on people he knew, he hadn't really been into it when Voldemort had ordered him to kill Dumbledore. It wasn't fair for a child to be asked to do something like that.  It was then that he had regretted following in his father's footsteps. 

 

“Are you okay? You've been staring off into space for five minutes. Not to mention you’re still standing. We can go somewhere else if you aren't comfortable here?” Hermione looked into his eyes, trying to see what he had been thinking. 

 

“I'm fine, work is challenging that's all, how's your day been?” He sat down and looked over the menu, avoiding her eyes.. 

 

“Boring. There have been hardly any customers and the book I was reading was bought so now I have to track something else down to read.” She allowed the subject change, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable. 

 

“Do you want some help choosing something to read? I'm sure I could manage sparing some time out of my busy schedule tonight to come by and help you.” He acted as though it was going to be a big sacrifice and he smiled at her. 

 

“Oh only if it's not too much trouble for the privileged pureblood.” Her tone was that of mocking playfully. 

 

He burst into laughter. “Thanks, Granger, this is exactly what I needed to get out of my funk.” 

 

“Anytime, but to answer to your question I would love to have your company while looking for a new book. I won’t lie to you, it's a difficult task and could take awhile. I'm very particular.” 

 

He smirked in response. “Okay, I'll come straight after work.” The waitress came in and took their orders, leaving them be as they waited for their food; talking about small parts of their day had them laughing for the rest of their break. 

 

**oOo**

 

Harry had sent Hermione an owl two days ago, urging they speak immediately. She had an idea of what the topic could be, so she made him wait. She expected another owl soon as she hadn't given him a response to meet up yet, but she hadn't the energy to care.

 

It would be a predictable conversation.  One where Harry would tell her not to trust Draco and that he had something up his sleeve. It was always the same: if Harry didn't like someone, they couldn’t be trusted. 

 

Hermione was currently reorganising some of the shelves in the store as some customers didn't often care where they set the books down if they weren't planning to purchase them. The shelves were almost in order when the bell to over the door chimed.  Excitement rushed her for a millisecond, but then calmed herself, knowing it wouldn't be Draco at this hour. Besides, they were going to see each other for dinner. 

 

“I won't be a second,” she shouted towards the front of the store. 

 

As she turned to head down an aisle, she came face to face with very pissed off looking Harry. 

 

“You didn't respond to my owl and when I rang your parent’s house, they said you were here so I decided to pay you a visit.” 

 

“What do you need, Harry?” Raising an eyebrow at him, she walked straight past him to the front counter. 

 

“You need to watch out for Malfoy. He can't be trusted. I  _ know  _ he has something planned-” 

 

“Yes he does,” She spun to face him, her curls whipping the air about her face, “Becoming my friend. He's changed Harry. Don't try to make something out of nothing.” 

 

“I don't trust him.” His green eyes gave her a pleading look. 

 

“You don't trust anyone but Ron around me, and you need to get over the fact we didn't work out.” 

 

“How can I? When you go running to the Ferret instead of me?” 

 

“Don't call him Ferret, he has a name. It's Draco, in case you were wondering. But you tried to convince me to stay with Ronald, I couldn't do it any more. I was becoming so depressed.” 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “You may be all buddy buddy with Malfoy now, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be. Don't let your guard down, Mione.” 

 

“I've always got my guard up: it comes from fighting in a war when I should of have been enjoying my teen years.” She was still bitter over the fact they were kids when they fought for their lives, and hardly any of the adults sworn to protect them did their job.  

 

“I'll be watching, I can't leave you with him without knowing that you are okay.” 

 

“You dare spy on me, Harry, and you will see a side of me you wish you hadn't.” 

 

“Be careful Mione.”  Harry turned around and walked out of the bookstore, leaving Hermione wondering how her friend could be so daft not to see that Draco had changed and wasn't the same prat they once knew from the war.

 

**oOo**

 

Draco had asked Hermione to accompany him to Hogsmeade to help him pick out some dress robes for a ball at the ministry; it was to honor the memory of all who had fallen in the war. At first, she wasn't going to go because her father had really been on her back about spending so much time with Draco and ignoring her other friends. The pleading look her new friend had given her, though, was hard to resist. Not to mention he said if she didn't go with him he would have Pansy go instead. 

 

That was the turning point in her decision. She hated the pug-nosed girl and wouldn't put Draco through the torture of having to deal with her for an undetermined time. 

 

She wanted to look her best without looking as though she was trying too hard; slipping into her  black skinny jeans, a green sweater and black knee high boots. She finished off the ensemble with a green beanie. Wanting to be comfortable, she didn't want to wear her robes today so if they spent hours on deciding, she wouldn't be stressing. 

 

Once ready, Hermione walked to the apparation point and apparated to the outskirts of the village, where they had agreed to meet. 

 

Draco was already waiting for her and perused her up and down, swallowing hard. “You clean up nice, Granger, let's get this done, shall we?” Draco offered her his arm, which she graciously took, and they walked towards the shop together.  

 

Hermione was fixated on the robe shop in front of her, psyching herself up for spending hours in there, she didn’t see someone walking in the opposite direction and was bumped slightly. Turning quickly, she instantly grew pale. 

 

“Ronald.” The tension in the air was unbearable and all she could do was stand there awkwardly. 

 

“I heard you were with the Ferret, but I never believed it.” Ron had a scowl written over his face as he locked eyes with Draco. 

 

“I’d watch what you say, Weasel. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were still following old prejudice, and that wouldn't be very becoming of a ministry employee now would it?” Draco’s smirk fell perfectly into place. 

 

“Is that a threat, Malfoy?” 

 

“Take it as you will, Weasley.” 

 

“Would you both stop? We're here for some shopping, Ron. Nothing more." Her hands were on her hips, her impatience at their banter known.

 

Draco placed his hand on the small of Hermione’s back.“Yeah let's go, Granger, this isn't what I had in mind for  _ us _ today.” 

 

“Sure, go ahead. I'd be careful around him Mione.” 

 

“I think I know who I should be careful around,  _ Ronald. _ ” She turned and continued towards the robe shop, knowing Draco wouldn't stay behind with Ron if you paid him. 

 

“You alright, Granger?” He looked down at her with concern in his pale eyes. 

 

Smiling up at him, “Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for not causing a scene out there. I would hate for our day to be ruined because of him. Let's put it out of our minds shall we?” 

 

"Sure thing, Granger. You can admire the view of me in some new robes."   

 

**oOo**

 

Draco had been wrestling with himself for weeks, and had come close to asking Hermione on a date so many times, but then would change direction at the last second. 

 

Today he wasn't going to back out, he was going to walk into the bookstore and ask her; he needed to. Hogsmeade had really shown him that if he didn't make his move soon, she might find someone who was worthy of her affections and he would lose her.

 

They had gotten fairly close to each other and he hoped she felt the same, but you could never tell with Hermione; she held her emotions and feelings close to her. 

 

Normally he was confident about how someone felt about him but with Hermione he struggled interacting with her in the same debonair manner. 

 

Bookstore in front of him, he took a deep breath and released it. Opening the door, he walked in and immediately noticed the lack of customers, knowing Hermione would be in her spot near the back.  Smiling to himself, he found her engrossed in a book. 

 

He cleared his throat. “Granger, anyone home?” 

 

Jumping slightly, she looked up. “How did I not hear you come in?” 

 

“I'd say it’d have something to do with how engaged you are in that book. Is that the one we picked out the other day?” With this part he was fine, conversing with her over trivial things didn't trip him up. 

 

When he tried to ask her out on a proper date, however,  _ that _ was a different story. 

 

Hermione's features lit up as she began to ramble on about the book. Draco smirked and she blushed, realizing she had maundered, and made to stand. "What are you doing here so early? It's not even lunch yet.” 

 

Looking down at his feet, Draco gathered his courage “I was wondering if…” His words trailed  off. 

 

“You were wondering?” she prompted him with a quirked brow. 

 

“I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me.” 

 

“Of course I’d like to, Draco, why are you so nervous about asking me to dinner?” His peculiar behavior left her confused. 

 

“Not like we usually do, Granger, a dinner date. I'm asking if you want to go on a date with me?” The words tumbling out finally. 

 

Smiling shyly up at him she nodded. “Yes, a date would be nice.” 

 

“Okay, I'll pick you up on Friday at seven.” Relief washed over him and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

 

“Where are we going?” 

 

“Now that will remain a surprise until the night, no questions will be answered on the matter.” His confidence gaining. “I have to get back to work, but I'll see you for coffee later, yes?” 

 

Hermione responded with a nod and he left with an added bounce in his gate. Apparating to Diagon Alley he went to Blaise's restaurant and asked for the table he reserved for Friday night at seven. 

 

The date had to go perfect. 

 

**oOo**

 

Draco had never felt as nervous as he did at this moment, he had agonised over what muggle attire one should wear when meeting the parents of someone you were going to date. Hermione has insisted on him meeting them before she could so much as go to dinner with him and as they had organised a dinner for Friday he had to do it now. 

 

As if he was walking to meet his executioner he slowly put one foot in front of the other until he was standing on the front stoop of Hermione's house dressed in a dark grey dress shirt and black dress pants, hoping it was formal enough he moved his fist up to the door and without actually meaning to he rapped on the door, sealing his fate. 

 

Much to his surprise it wasn’t Hermione that opened the door for him it was a woman that was clearly her mother and she clearly was smiling at him, “You must be Draco Malfoy, we have heard so much about you.” Extending her hand she waited until he had placed his in and then drew him closer pecking him once on each cheek. 

 

“Don’t worry dear, my husband may act tough but he’s a big teddy bear, now why don’t you come in.” 

 

Draco instantly knew where Hermione got her need for chatter and felt slightly more at ease, nodding numbly he followed her inside and noticed Hermione standing inside the family room in a dark grey sundress that reached to slightly above the knee, it hugged her figure perfectly and she looked stunning. 

 

For a moment in time there was only the two of them and Draco could feel his hands getting clammy, he smiled at her and she let a gentle grin spread across her face highlighting her dimples. 

 

A loud sound from behind her sounded and Draco was pulled out of his stupor, he had clearly passed the mother test, now to pass the most important test Hermione’s father. The older man stood up and stomped over appearing to be angry. 

 

This made Draco gulp, what could he do to make her father think of him as a potential partner for her. “Hermione! Your mother needs help in the kitchen, go now, I’ll have some time with the boy.” Her father who Draco still didn’t know his name said gruffly. 

 

After Hermione and her mother left the room Draco slowly moved and held out his hand offering it to shake, “Draco Malfoy, sir, thank you for having me in your house and allowing me to prove myself worthy of your daughters affections.” 

 

If he had learned anything from his father it was how to charm someone into liking you. “Richard Granger. But you may address me as Mr Granger or sir. Now sit.” Me Granger said pointing at the sofa that would have Draco facing his chair directly. 

 

If glares alone could kill.. Draco would instantly be dead it seemed that he was going to work harder at getting her father to like him. 

 

“Yes  _ sir. _ ” He sat quickly and sat their awkwardly while her father simply sat there staring at him. 

 

“Why do you think I’m going to allow you to date my daughter?” 

 

“All I have and all I am will be put forth to show Hermione she made the right choice in accepting a date with me. If she wants something I will burn bridges and demolish buildings to get it for her.” 

 

“That’s nice but that still doesn’t tell me why I should let you date her, you can do that as a friend.” Mr Granger stated. 

 

“Because you know that Hermione is happy and excited to be with me, if I didn’t have your approval she wouldn’t be happy, yes she would continue to date me but she would always have you not approving in the back of her head.” Draco sat forward slightly as he said this to empathise his point. 

 

“What would you do if I didn’t approve?” 

 

“I’m sorry Mr Granger, with all due respect that you are owed as her father I  _ wouldn’t  _ let you take Hermione away from me, she’s brought more light and happiness into my life since we became friends than I’ve ever had and I won’t let anyone take her away.” 

 

Mr Granger nodded slightly and smiled across at Draco, “Don’t let on to her yet that you have my approval, I want to see what she’s willing to do to prove you are as perfect as she says you are.” 

 

Draco laughed this wasn’t going to go well if she found out he had kept anything from her but it was worth it if he had her father’s approval. 

 

“Throughout dinner still address me as  _ sir  _ or  _ Mr Granger _ and once dinner is over we can see about you calling me Richard. Her mother’s name is Jean by the way, I noticed that she never told you and Hermione would always say mum and dad.” 

 

“Thank you,  _ sir _ .” He smirked. 

 

As they finished their conversation Hermione popped her head through the entrance, most likely checking on them to make sure Draco was still alive. “Dinner will be ready soon, everything alright in here?” She questioned Draco as she walked over and perched on the arm of his chair. 

 

Keeping up to the pretence he still didn’t have her father’s approval he acted as if he was going to put his arm around her and then thought better of it. 

 

“We were having a  _ nice  _ conversation about what David here did for work.” Oh he was good purposely getting Draco’s name wrong. 

 

“Dad, it’s  _ Draco  _ and he is a trainee healer at St Mungo’s so a respectable profession, leave him be and play nice.” Hermione grabbed his arm that he had pulled away and placed it around her waist, this pushed her into leaning on him and he couldn’t be happier to have her close like this. 

 

Jean called them for dinner at that moment so Richard couldn’t respond to Hermione, they all stood and walked into the dining room. Jean was already sat on one side of the table and made sure Draco and Hermione sat opposite them. Throughout dinner Richard scowled across at Draco and made snide comments about him. 

 

If he didn’t already know he had his approval he would be extremely worried right about now. 

 

It didn’t take too long for Jean to warm up to him and try and get her husband to stop being rude. Hermione was fuming beside him and Richard was trying not to laugh. 

 

Jean scowled at her husband and slapped him on the arm slightly, he leant over and whispered something in her ear, making her scowl become more prominent and causing her to slap him again. 

 

“Dad, I don’t understand what your problem is, Draco has been nothing but a gentleman to me and he’s been trying to win your approval isn’t it enough?” She said once they were all sitting back in the lounge room. 

 

Richard started laughing, “Dear he’s had my approval all night, I wanted to see how long you could go! Him keeping quiet about it, was a test in itself.” 

 

“You knew you had his approval?” She questioned Draco. 

 

“I’m sorry Hermione, if I hadn’t of gone along with it he would have probably revoked his approval and I know how important it is that he approves of me.” Hermione smiled at him with a look of wonderment spread across her features and he promised himself that he would always endeavour to keep that look on her face. 

 

Not long after he bid them all a goodnight and left to finish planning the perfect date. Now that he had her parents approval he wasn’t going to chance losing that approval with stuffing up on their first official date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed xx


	3. Without hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without hesitation Hermione says yes to a date with Draco, how will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long I wasn’t sure whether it was quite ready for the world yet!

Hermione hadn't thought before accepting; she didn't think of how it would feel. When Draco asked her on a date, she had agreed within seconds.

 

They had become close over the few months they had reunited, and it was the logical next step, but why was she feeling guilty for accepting?

 

She was surprised in her reaction to accepting so quickly, and found herself questioning her own motives. Was she eager because she was truly feeling something for Draco? Or was it merely to get back at Ron after the run in with him a few weeks back?

 

She was currently sitting on the edge of her bed, disputing every decision since her and Ron had ended things. Draco had come back into her life, and she contemplated their relationship thoughtfully.

 

Hermione thought about their interactions over the months and how he looked at her, remembering her musings of how handsome he was and how he had changed for the better. Draco offered assistance to all who needed it, and didn't care how much money was used to help the orphans of war as long as they were taken care of and had a small bit of happiness to look forward to in their lives.

 

She really hoped she could keep her inner self inflictions under wraps, and allow her to enjoy her date.  Nerves tugged at her as this was the first _real_ date she had gone on. Ron was never one for a romantic meal out, always looking to save money because of how he was raised.

 

This was what she wanted. It wasn't to get back at Ron and if it was, she would have to look deeper in herself and what she had become. She would see how the date went and then she would have her answer. If at anytime she thought of how this would really get under Ron's skin, she would know where to go from there..

 

**oOo**

 

Friday night, Hermione was still trying to decide on the perfect outfit for her date with Draco. She had all of her clothes laid out on the bed and she had tried them all, checking in the mirror to help her decision.

 

As she was about to go back through all of her outfits for a third time, her mother walked in, holding a bag out in her hand. Hermione eyed her a moment, taking the bag into her own grasp.

 

"Your father and I were going to wait until closer to your birthday to give you this, but I think it will be perfect for tonight."

 

Hermione smiled wide. “Thanks mum!” She wrapped her arms around her mother, then quickly jumped in the bath. She slid into her parent’s gift:  a little black cocktail dress made of satin and pulled out her wand. She styled her hair into long hanging curls that rolled down her back.

 

Taking one last look before slipping her black, glittery high heels on, she surmised that this was perfect, it clung to her curves perfectly,showing off her figure. The strapless number displayed her shoulders, the fabric falling above her knees. She grabbed her jacket and walked down stairs as the doorbell rang.

 

Draco wouldn't allow her to meet him at the restaurant because of it being against his chivalrous manners. She opened the door wide and found Draco standing with his mouth agape.

 

“Draco?” Shifting from one foot to the other, nervous under his scrutiny.

 

He shook his head, coming out of his stupor. “Sorry, you look absolutely gorgeous, Hermione.”

 

“Thank you, you're not half bad yourself.” She teased, trying to settle her nerves.

 

“Shall we head off? We have a reservation.”

 

“Sure.” Hermione grabbed her clutch and walked out the door.. They reached the apparation point and Draco pulled her close, having to hold her tight because he wouldn't tell her where they were going until they got there.

 

When they were released from the squeezing sensation, she found they were at the newest high end restaurant in Diagon Alley. She wondered how he had gotten a reservation so quickly..

 

“Blaise is the owner. It’s one of several. He holds a table for his friends for special occasions.”

 

“How did you know what I was thinking?”

 

“I could see it written all over your face.”

 

They walked inside and up to a server to seat them, it wasn't long before they gained everyone’s attention.

 

Hermione had become used to the staring over the years, it had died off a bit, but what could she really expect when she was with the Slytherin Prince. They would always get stares no matter where they went.

 

And how could people not? They were from opposite sides of the war, even if it had ended years ago.

 

She followed behind him, admiring how good he looked in his black dress slacks and his white button up shirt. Everything he wore he looked good in, but Draco in formal clothes was _hot_.

 

Once seated Blaise came out to serve them personally, saying he would rather them be served by the best than have someone gawking and fussing over them and disturbing their evening.

 

“Feel free to order anything off the menu. I don't have a problem paying the money for something you would enjoy.”

 

Hermione noticed there were no prices next to the dishes which could only mean everything on the menu was overpriced. If she was to come here on her own she would have taken most of her savings from Gringotts.

 

Blaise took their order and swiftly rushed off to ensure their meals were properly prepared.

 

Draco, facing with his back to the windows, s didn't see the press outside watching and taking subtle photos. It were as though a barrier was placed about the restaurant as they appeared to be unable to move closer to one another than they already were.

 

“Ignore them, they won't go away anytime soon, but Blaise placed us so as far back from them so they wouldn’t be  right in our faces.” He caught her eyes to make his point clear.

 

The meals arrived shortly after and they ate in casual silence, preferring to savour their meals.

 

“Do you want dessert?” Draco asked pushing away his plate.

 

“I haven't got much appetite left, I'm absolutely stuffed.” Hermione placed her hands over her bloated stomach.

 

“Want to share something? Blaise's desserts are to decadently die for.”.

 

“You talked me into it.” She smiled across the table at him.

 

Draco signalled Blaise and ordered the chef's recommendation.

 

“How did you enjoy the food?” Draco asked hoping it was okay.

 

“It was marvellous. I think it was one of the best dishes I have had in awhile.” She blushed. “Or _ever_. The sauce was so creamy!”

 

Blaise arrived with a chocolate cake; ice cream and two strawberries atop it. He set two dessert forks on the table and left the couple to enjoy.

 

The entrance was blocked by reporters, which meant they wouldn't be getting out that way anytime soon. Walking to the kitchen, Draco popped his head in and signalled Blaise.

 

“The entrance is too crowded if you catch my meaning…. is there another way out?”

 

“Of course there is. Do you really think I would leave my exclusive guests without a way to avoid being hounded by the press? Come on,” Blaise vacated the kitchen and took them down a hallway off to the side, opening a door to a vacant room.

 

“I had the Ministry set up an apparation point here so my guests could leave discreetly.”

 

Hermione slipped into Draco's arms, her form easily fitting against him. She admitted to herself wanting to be close to him, and she hoped he wanted to hold her just as much. Saying their goodbyes to Blaise, they entered the tunnel again, the pressure releasing them into the alleyway near her parent's home.

 

Reluctantly, he released her, only to entwine their hands and walk side by side.

 

“I hope tonight was as good for you as it was for me.”

 

“Despite the masses of the media, I had a lot of fun. I’d definitely be up for another _date_.” She smiled genuinely at him.

 

Draco faced Hermione then, leaning down as his emotions too over. He brought their lips together, softly at first, innocently, then deepened into an enticing kiss, one she didn’t want to pull away from. Hermione lingered, trying to keep their lips locked as Draco slowly stepped back, his smile brushing her lips.

 

“Thank you for giving me the chance to show you I've changed, Hermione.” He leaned down again, placing a short kiss and waited until she had gone inside before turning and leaving.

 

Hoping that one day they wouldn't have to leave each other’s side at the end of a date.

 

**oOo**

 

Draco had always had the perspective of observing from the outside, and analysed all details before jumping into anything. With Hermione, that had all flown out the window: he was impulsive and wasn't making decisive decisions with any of it.

 

When he had officially asked her out, it was one of those moments where you can crash or you can fly. He had gotten word he had passed all of his mastery exams for potions and discovered Weasley had finally let go of the fact t he was _not_ getting Hermione back.

 

She had said to him the first time they had gone to lunch together: _when one door opens another closes_ and he hadn't fully understood it until this moment.

 

The door with his potions mastery was closing and a door was opening to allow him to study his healers degree. The door of Weasley in Hermione’s life was closing and she was allowing the door that had been slightly ajar since he had come into the bookstore to open fully and allow him in.

 

They had talked about a variety of things on their date and he planned to keep allowing her to open up. To him, each inch of herself she gave him was another piece to her heart he gained, and that was the endgame of relationships after all: to have the other’s heart.

 

It would take a while, he knew, to build a _rea_ l relationship together and there wasn't love involved yet, but he vowed to make room for it; another door to open.

 

Now that he had heard the saying, he wasn't going to let it seep out of his mind. Every situation  involved himself in had change involved, and it would be seen as one door closing and another opening.

 

He couldn't wait to gain entry to his doors. To soar to heights unknown and make something of himself. He wouldn't let anything negative bring him down; now was his second chance.

 

First thing he would soar towards was his relationship with Hermione. To do that, he would need to truly show her he was ready to devote his time, his heart to her. He knew she enjoyed the cinema, the muggle means of entertainment, and promised her he would accompany her there for their next step to opening the door to their newfound relationship. Promptly, he found himself smiling as he greeted her at the door, only weeks after their first date that began it all. Pulling her close, he brushed his lips sweetly across hers, telling her how much she meant to him without having the need for words. The kiss said it all, and he was determined to prove his worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy x 
> 
> I am an ECO writer with the S & R movement so this means encouraging comments only. If you want to find out more about this head to Facebook to Maloreiy’s Facebook page :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!!! There will be at least another two chapters this month!!!


End file.
